


Anger, Betrayal, And Heartbreak

by Aeshna_cyanea



Series: A Betrayal of Trust [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/pseuds/Aeshna_cyanea
Summary: What if Maze didn't tell Amenadiel about Dr. Linda, but he found and used her anyway?





	Anger, Betrayal, And Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> I've used the actual lines of dialogue from the episodes wherever possible.

Maze suppressed a sigh as she stepped through the door of her favorite coffee shop and took in its familiar atmosphere of forced cheeriness underlaid with doubt, self-recrimination, guilt, fear and despair. It felt almost like home.  
  
After placing her order with the woman behind the counter - now there was someone who hated every second of her dead-end job and knew she would never get out - she settled herself in a window seat and simply soaked up the miasma of negative feelings coming from the other patrons. Slowly, some of the tension started to drain from her, and her own mood improved, making her realize just how much she had needed this.  
  
By the time her coffee arrived, she had calmed down and relaxed enough to ignore the fact that the name the barista had settled on was 'Mike'. She took a sip of her drink, pleased to find that it was exactly the way she liked it, and leaned back in her chair, idly observing the human patrons.  
  
And just when she had finally managed to find a measure of joy in the quiet suffering around her, the door of the shop opened and Lucifer's jerk of a brother walked in. Instantly, all her good mood and relaxation vanished, and she tensed in preparation for another confrontation with the pain-in-the-ass angel.  
  
He came straight over to her table and sat down in the chair opposite her. She glared at him and then turned away, pointedly ignoring him. This only made him chuckle. Her loathing for him reached new heights. For a moment, she was tempted to simply leave, but she knew he would consider this a victory. And besides, he was likely to just follow her.  
  
So she remained quiet and did her best to banish his presence from her mind, while at the same time staying alert and ready for any sort of attack from him. It was a difficult feat, but she had millennia of experience. And while patience was most definitely not one of her virtues, she knew her continued silence and studied disregard were guaranteed to piss him off.  
  
Apparently, Amenadiel's virtues didn't include patience, either, since he broke the silence after less than a minute.  
  
"I'm surprised to find you in a place like this, Maze. You seem rather out of place among these mortals."  
  
When she didn't dignify this with a response, he continued, "Mazikeen, we want the same thing. Lucifer needs to return to Hell. With your help, I can make sure you both get back where you belong. Come on, just give me something I can use against him. He need never know."  
  
He gave her what he probably thought was a winning smile. To Maze, it only looked false, not to mention patronizing. She snorted in derision.  
  
"If you believe that, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought. Of course he would know it if I betrayed him. Even if he didn't figure it out himself, you would probably take great delight in telling him." The expression on Amenadiel's face told her that she had correctly guessed that part of his plan.  
  
With a grim smile, she continued, "Of course, the fact that you think that there is any possibility of me betraying my Lord is proof enough of your idiocy. I swore an oath of loyalty to him. No lying, scheming angel's empty promises are ever going to make me break it. So run along, you feathered rat. Run back to your daddy. I will never help you."  
  
She saw the rage flare up in his eyes at her insolence, and smirked in satisfaction, even as she braced herself for an attack. Keeping her pose relaxed and one hand wrapped casually around her coffee mug, she stealthily slipped one of her knives out of its hiding place and held it at the ready under the table.  
  
After a few tense seconds, Amenadiel pushed his chair back violently and stomped out of the shop, slamming the door behind him. Maze watched through the window as he took off and flew away. Only then did she allow herself to relax once again.  
  
****  
  
'You exist to protect me. To know where I am and who I'm with at all times. Whether you want to, or not.' The words burned in her mind, cutting through her like one of her own knives. To have him reduce her role in his life to that, when for millennia she had been so much more to him. But here in this human world he didn't need her anymore for anything else than protecting his ass. Or at least that was what he clearly believed.  
  
And to accuse her of being jealous of his pet detective. A foolish mortal who did not know who and what he really was. Who, from all Maze had seen and heard of her, did not want to know, who willfully blinded herself to the obvious clues and desperately ignored or explained away all the inexplicable things Lucifer did. If the good detective was ever forced to face facts, she would probably run screaming. How dare he believe that Maze would be jealous of someone like that. At this moment, for the first time in her existence, she felt something close to hatred for him.  
  
It almost made her wish she had betrayed him to his brother. Almost. But no. She had sworn an oath of loyalty to Lucifer, and not even the devil himself would make her break it. Besides, if she ever were to betray him, she certainly wouldn't do it to benefit his duplicitous, idiotic, patronizing ass of a brother. The mere fact that Amenadiel had thought for a moment that Maze would trust him enough to do something like that still astonished and enraged her. She was a demon. Among her kind, trust was a most rare and precious thing. It was a weakness to trust someone, and demons despised weakness. Any demon foolish enough to trust another did not survive long in Hell.  
  
And yet, she had trusted Lucifer enough to make a deal with him, to give him her loyalty. And a large part of her still trusted him, even if she regularly wondered why. So, for now, she was determined to keep her vow, to remain his loyal servant. If he broke his part of their deal though...  
  
Part of her wanted to say that he already had done so. Some might agree there, but she knew Lucifer and his deals well enough to know that technically, all he had promised her in exchange for her eternal loyalty was his eternal trust. And he still trusted her to protect him. His words had made that clear, no matter how callous and cruel they had been. The other promises he had made her back when she swore her loyalty to him - that she would be his right hand demon, his trusted lieutenant, his confidante - had not been part of the deal. Their deal still stood, despite him breaking them. And she would keep her half of it. She just wished she didn't have doubts about Lucifer keeping his.  
  
****  
  
Maze stomped away from Lucifer, the detective, and the pitiful remains of the street gang she had just taken out to protect her Lord. Once again, she was furious with him. She had saved his ass yet again, and what did he do? Applaud his pet human for throwing one measly punch to knock down a girl, when she couldn't even do that without hurting herself. And not so much as a single glance or a nod to acknowledge her work. It hurt.  
  
She knew she was foolish to care about it, to let his callousness and indifference hurt her, but she couldn't help it. She cared for him, and had done so for a long time. And over their millennia together, she had let herself believe that he cared about her, too, at least a little. Now she knew she had been fooling herself. But that didn't stop the hurt. She wished she could just leave, get away from him. But she had made a vow. She was bound to him, for as long as their deal stood.  
  
****  
  
"I cleaned up your mess on the beach."  
  
He cast a quick glance at her and gave her a wry smile. "I'm here to stay, Maze."  
  
She remained quiet, studying him carefully. Her jaw clenched momentarily when she saw the nasty black eye he was sporting. Amenadiel had done that, and she hadn't been able to prevent it, to protect her Lord. Because he had forbidden her from backing him up in his little confrontation with his brother.  
  
"And I truly hate to disappoint you, but, well, this is where I have to be now."  
  
Apparently, the consequences of his rash decision to burn his wings were slowly dawning on him. He was right, there was no way back to Hell for him now. Not without his wings. It wasn't because they were the only way for him to return. No, if he wanted to, there were a number of ways to get back to his kingdom. But cutting off his wings had crippled him to an extent, and returning to Hell in this diminished state would make it all but impossible to resume his former role as ruler. He would be visibly weakened, clear for all to see. And there were more than enough demons who would love nothing better than to take advantage of that.  
  
"And I know, even with all the sex and drugs, and more sex, this isn't what you bargained for."  
  
Maze wondered what he was getting at. No, of course this was not what she had bargained for. But then, their deal only stated that she would get his eternal trust in exchange for her eternal loyalty. Anything else had been promises made after the fact. She knew that well enough. And so did he.  
  
"And I know you made a vow."  
  
A dark suspicion rose in her. Was he trying to go back on their deal? It certainly sounded like it. He probably thought he was doing her a favor. That presumptuous, arrogant idiot! Didn't he understand that there was no way back for her, either? She had been his favorite, his second in command. If she returned to Hell without him, there were a lot of enemies waiting for a chance to take her down, and without the power of the Lord of Hell behind her, they would succeed eventually. And whoever his father put in charge down there to replace him, they would be only too glad to be rid of her.  
  
"But-"  
  
She cut him off immediately. "But nothing. I'm with you. Lucifer. From now until the end. We're a team, right?"  
  
He smiled at that and raised his glass to her. "Of course."  
  
For a moment, Maze felt hope rise within her. Hope that things would get better again, that perhaps they could go back to the way their relationship had been when they first came here. With a sigh, she moved closer to him.  
  
"Now." Gently taking hold of his chin, she turned his head and took a closer look at his injured face. "You should get some ice."  
  
He smiled softly at her and lowered his head in agreement. Maze moved away towards the bar, and promptly noticed Detective Decker coming down the stairs. And with that, her hopes withered. Nothing would change as long as Lucifer was obsessed with that mortal. Deciding she wasn't in the mood for witnessing another sickeningly emotional scene between those two, she changed course and went up the stairs. But she couldn't quite bring herself to leave without knowing what was happening with the devil and his pet human, so she paused up on the balcony and overheard their discussion. It confirmed her expectations. Lucifer was still just as obsessed with the woman as he had been since meeting her.  
  
As the two of them drank a toast to their futures, Maze pulled out the silver box and looked at the one small feather she had found on the beach, the only piece of Lucifer's wings that had survived the conflagration. She hadn't told him about it, and now she was certain that this had been the right decision. While she wasn't sure if the feather would ever be useful to her or to him, she knew it held divine power. And it was always better to hold on to any powerful assets. Especially when one faced an increasingly uncertain future.  
  
****  
  
Leaning against the bar with a drink in her hand, Maze watched as Lucifer stalked into the club with a thunderous expression on his face. She wondered idly what had put him into such a black mood. Maybe his pet human and her ex had reunited? Seeing him beckon to her made her doubt that it had anything to do with the detective. If that were the case, he wouldn't want her involved, and he clearly seemed to have some sort of business for her to take care of. As she approached him and waited to hear what he had to say, a shiver of unease ran down her spine at the look he was giving her. Her instincts were telling her that something was wrong.  
  
"I just learned the strangest thing. Spoiler alert, Amenadiel found Dr. Linda. He was an angel on her shoulder, trying to control me."  
  
So that was what the bastard had done, now that his plan to use the wings had failed. Maze had to admit that it wasn't a bad plan. It might even have worked, but the angel had clearly found a way to fuck it up and tip Lucifer off to his meddling. It once again proved her estimate of his intelligence. Still, this showed that he was an enemy who should not be underestimated.  
  
"I wonder how my dear, angelic brother got such a wickedly clever idea?"  
  
Her Lord was staring at her intently. With shock, Maze realized he thought she had told Amenadiel about the doctor.  
  
"I have no idea how he found out about her. I certainly did not tell him, if that is what you are insinuating."  
  
The devil just scoffed. "What, you expect me to believe that he not only managed to find her on his own, but actually came up with using her to get to me in the first place?"  
  
"Why not? Finding her would have been easy, all he had to do was watch you for a bit. And as for using her, using humans as pawns sure looks to be his way of doing things. After all, that's what he did with that biker and the auctioneer. Your brother is apparently too much of a coward to move against you directly."  
  
An almost physical pain stabbed through her when she saw the disbelief on his face.  
  
"You don't believe me. You still think I told him about her. That I betrayed you."  
  
"Don't deny it, Maze. This is exactly the kind of clever, wicked little plan you would come up with."  
  
The pain drained away, leaving behind nothing but an icy rage.  
  
"You really believe that. You think that I would be stupid enough not only to betray you, but to do it to benefit your asshole of a brother! You believe that I would be foolish enough to trust that duplicitous, conniving coward enough to do that!"  
  
She was breathing hard now. That he could believe her to be so foolish was almost worse than losing his trust. It was an insult to her very nature. She saw the first flickers of doubt appear in his eyes. They meant nothing to her. Too little, far too late. A small part of her, the part that still cared about him, wished desperately that things could be different. But the larger part of her only felt a numb sort of relief. It had finally happened. The blow had fallen, her worst fears had come true. And now their deal was broken, and she was left to do what she always did: find a way to survive. No longer bound to him. Free. Unbidden, a line from a song flitted through her mind: 'Freedom's just another word for nothing left to lose'. How true it was. Time to cast off her broken bonds, and be free.  
  
"I swore an oath of loyalty to you, Lucifer, and I have never broken it. We made a deal: my loyalty for your trust. I have kept up my part of that bargain, even as you broke all the other promises you made me. I believed you would keep your side of it, too. Even though it went against my very nature, even though every single one of my instincts was screaming at me not to do it, I trusted you enough to make that deal, to believe that you would honor it as much as I did. But you have broken our deal now. You made it abundantly clear just now that you no longer trust me. You have betrayed my trust in you."  
  
She watched his face as the full impact of just what he had done finally dawned on him. Too late. When he opened his mouth to reply, she held up her hand and cut him off.  
  
"Don't want to hear it. 'Cause you and me, we're done."  
  
And with that, she turned around and left him standing here, staring after her with a look of utter devastation on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea that Maze would trust Amenadiel enough to help him against Lucifer never made much sense to me. I could see her accidentally letting something slip to him that he could then use, but I just find it difficult to believe that she would deliberately put her fate into his hands by betraying Lucifer to help his brother. Why should she believe that he wouldn't betray her to Lucifer in turn? 
> 
> And so, this story slowly developed.
> 
> The line 'Freedom's just another word for nothing left to lose' is from the song 'Me and Bobby McGee' by Kris Kristofferson and Fred Foster.


End file.
